


Conductor's Kitty

by spottedmoth404



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spottedmoth404/pseuds/spottedmoth404
Summary: Amelia has fun with The Cat.Humanized ver. of The Cat and a slightly OOC Amelia.
Relationships: Amelia Hughes/The Cat
Kudos: 3





	Conductor's Kitty

The woman sat on a chair in her study holding a thick book in her lap. She turned a page with her long off-white painted nails, her light red reading glasses mounted upon her face. Her lilac purple robe was draped across herself and spilled onto the floor, obviously too big for her. Her hair that was the exact color of her nails was long and hung slightly beneath her shoulders in a messy braid. 

She turned another page before a sudden motion made her drop the French literature completely. The Cat’s stomach dropped as her train car sped towards the engine.  _ Why am I being moved? Is it because of.. Merde! It must be because of One-One!  _ The car stopped, making some of her lightweight objects fall off their respective shelves with a clatter, thud, or shattering sound.  _ My things..  _ She winced, but the thought was shoved to the back of her mind as steel arms emerged from her car door facing the engine. The Cat jumped up, backing a few feet away slowly. The Steward’s face became visible, towering over The Cat’s short stature. Its uncanny blue eyes paired with the white mannequin face made her feel horribly unnerved. 

She took off her glasses, setting them on a nearby drawer. The Cat bit her tongue, waiting for the “Conductor” to speak first. The metallic husk entered the room, covered with a dark cloth that only showed its  oscillation of a eye and a few less noticeable features. They stood in silence for a few moments before the trademark sound played from Amelia’s suit along with its eye, causing The Steward to step back while she herself stepped mere inches away from The Cat. “My, my, Amelia! It’s quite the-”

**“Don’t call me Amelia ever again.”**

“Of course, my friend! I did screw up significantly- that was, of course, my error. But do take into consideration that the girl- A ugly one, actually- stopped me!” The Cat was looking up at the Conductor, her facial expression a small and obviously fake smile paired with worried eyes. 

**“** **_What_ ** **girl?”** The filtered voice of Amelia growled, its tone hostile.

“A passenger by the name of Tulip. She thwarted my escape with- with the ball by convincing a denizen to help her. They destroyed my shuttle. Dreadful, honestly. Speaking of shuttles, I think it’d be much more efficient to get me a new one! I’d be able to-”

The mechanical sound played as Amelia’s suit head’s visor’s red line jittered up and down rapidly like a strange pulse. The Cat was snatched up by The Steward, held firmly yet not too pressurized. Her robe slipped, the already loose article of clothing slipping off her shoulder and revealing the faintest outline of her nipple.  **“Fail me again, and-”** The Steward’s grasp constricted her tightly, allowing a gasp to escape the stout woman’s lips as oxygen was squeezed out of her. Two arms slipped underneath her robe, gripping onto her inner thighs with almost uncomfortable firmness. 

Despite the current threat, The Cat felt slightly turned on by this- but she couldn’t let that get in the way of her words. “Please let me go!” She pleaded. Suddenly, one of The Steward’s arms left the crook of her thighs and returned to its mass of others.  **“Put your arm back.”**

The Steward shook its head, bringing its previously placed talon down to the Conductor’s level. She looked at it with no apparent reaction.  _ Why  _ did  _ it pull away?  _ The Cat thought before realizing the wetness between her legs. Was it that sensitive to  _ any  _ kind of wetness, or did it just have a acute sense of self-preservation?

**“My, my, kitty.”** Amelia held The Steward’s claw in her own, gesturing towards it. The grip of the steely metal tentacles loosened, allowing The Cat to breathe easily again.  **“The diagnostic shows that she pulled away because of a wetness between your legs.”** The Cat gulped nervously. Had Amelia made a monitor built into her suit for The Steward? 

The sound from Amelia’s visor played yet again as the obscured woman turned away. The Steward was back to squeezing the life out of The Cat but with a added bit of gentle rubbing hands on her everywhere. It fingered her with precision, causing deep moans to emit from her. “Keep going!  _ Keep going!”  _ Samantha yelled wildly. 

\--------

**“I hope you had fun with our little session, and won’t disappoint me next time.”** Samantha was set on the floor, her robe clinging to her shoulders. Her tits and pussy were both visible.  **“Otherwise, next time, it won’t be so pleasurable.”**


End file.
